


【SUNEW｜善新】怪物

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 1





	【SUNEW｜善新】怪物

關上燈後，他總是用跑的。十六年來一直如此。  
黑暗所及都有可能是牠們的藏身之處，金善旴吸滿一口氣，飛奔過微開的衣櫥，不讓視線碰到那門口縫隙，深怕看見不該看的東西，偏偏越是如此，他渾圓的眼睛就不受控地往衣櫥瞥，幸好那裡什麼也沒有。  
他的心臟怦怦直跳，用最俐落的方法跳上床，以免被床底下的什麼給抓住，他迅速鑽進被窩，把冰冷的雙腳蓋得嚴嚴實實，這才準備好就寢姿勢。

雙眼很快就適應黑暗，但皮膚還未適應冷冷的棉被，金善旴窸窸窣窣地縮成一團，側過身看見崔澯熙正用狐疑的眼神盯著他，一個異常怕鬼的高中生。「你太誇張了吧，金善旴。」崔澯熙帶著鼻音的嗓音在熄燈夜裡聞起來像熱牛奶。「就說了衣櫥裡沒有怪物。」  
「哥，不可以講這些字。」金善旴用氣音說。  
「床底下也不會有鬼。」崔澯熙不以為然地說。  
「那我們換邊睡。」金善旴靈活地翻過崔澯熙瘦小的身體，把自己壓縮在牆壁和崔澯熙中間。  
「……好。」崔澯熙無語。「你每天都怕成這樣嗎？那該怎麼睡覺？」  
「所以才叫哥來陪我睡。」  
「呀，我是來教你功課的，過夜只是順便。」崔澯熙挪了挪身體，沒有離金善旴太遠，他不想讓冷空氣趁隙而入。金善旴仍看著黑暗中只有半邊臉映照光線的崔澯熙，他已經閉上眼睛，雪花似細緻的睫毛安穩落在光滑的頰上。雖然說是哥，崔澯熙不過大他兩歲，今年剛上大學，一聽金善旴也想考上同一間第一志願，崔澯熙立刻說要幫忙。

「我以為你不是讀書的料。」寂靜中，崔澯熙仍閉著眼，他感覺到身邊的人翻來覆去，突然開口。「但你認真起來還是做得滿好的。」  
「哦？崔澯熙居然稱讚別人了。」  
「上課時不要一直離題就更好了。」  
「因為哥有時說話很無聊——」金善旴看到崔澯熙皺起眉頭，忍不住想再多說幾句，但某個東西忽然掠過他的視線，他立刻拉起棉被。「哥？」  
「幹嘛？」崔澯熙睜開眼，只看到金善旴半個臉露出棉被，大眼圓睜地盯著自己看。  
「衣櫃裡好像有東西。」  
崔澯熙轉頭，「哦，衣櫃沒關好。」邊說邊要坐起身，沒想到卻被金善旴緊緊抱住，崔澯熙差點沒嗆到口水，他的手背貼在金善旴微熱的胸口上，溫度的反差瞬間融化了冰冷的指尖；那雙從背部擁住他的手好像抱住了他纖瘦的一切，金善旴緊張的心跳聲離他很近，崔澯熙覺得自己好像也被金善旴的恐懼傳染了。  
「待在這裡。」在這種情況下也不忘命令的語氣，崔澯熙忍不住想翻白眼，不，大概越是這種時刻，金善旴的態度就越強硬。  
「是、是，我不走了。」見金善旴仍在意地瞥向衣櫥，崔澯熙說。「應該只是外面有車經過吧？」  
「可是我好像看到人臉了。」金善旴把臉埋在崔澯熙的頭頂上，不再往衣櫥看。崔澯熙來過夜時，會帶上自己的潤髮乳，每一次洗完澡都把金善旴家的浴室地板弄滑，害他們為此吵架；但此時崔澯熙的頭髮聞起來有一股茉莉花香，金善旴的鼻子蹭了蹭，感受到不可思議的安心。

「那是你太害怕了，才會把衣服當成人臉。」  
「真的？」  
「……。」金善旴固執的模樣害崔澯熙也開始擔心起來衣櫥是不是真的有什麼了。他嘆了口氣，把手伸出棉被外拍拍金善旴的肩膀。「反正有哥在這裡，就算有怪物也會把我們兩個一起抓走啦。」  
「……你完全沒有安慰到我啊，崔澯熙。」  
「你這小子——」崔澯熙想說點什麼，卻赫然發現此時的姿勢就像他們互相擁抱，他的手不小心碰到金善旴的後腦杓時，他敏感地彈開。「你這麼沒用的話是上不了第一志願的。」  
「我會考上的。」與剛才不同，金善旴的語氣突然堅定起來。  
「為什麼這麼想考上？」崔澯熙問。「……就算不上首爾大學，也可以做音樂的。」  
「因為——」金善旴幾乎是反射性地要回答這個太過簡單的問題，卻就此打住。「算了。」  
「什麼算了？話不要只說一半。」  
「哥居然猜不出原因，我很失望。」不知是不是因為注意力的轉移，金善旴的恐懼已經所剩無幾，一天讀書下來的睡意默默湧上來。他抓著崔澯熙的衣角，調整成舒適的睡姿，不知不覺兩人的額頭靠在一起。  
「喂，先放開我再睡啊——」崔澯熙發現金善旴不再講話時，自己已經像大型玩偶一樣被抱著睡了。雖然經常發生，但崔澯熙看得出來現在的金善旴不是在裝睡，他沒有繼續唸他，也不敢大幅度地移動身體，深怕吵醒這個問題兒童。

其實金善旴也不再是小孩了。從小看著他長大的崔澯熙總是驚訝於金善旴逐漸成熟的五官，褪下孩子氣的雙眼更加深邃，他沒有直說，那些與金善旴視線交錯時流過心頭的陌生心情，當金善旴炫耀似的說班上女生好像在暗戀他，崔澯熙是打從心底地想要轉移話題；但要是讓金善旴知道，恐怕又要被他曲解成奇怪的意思。

但是不管金善旴長得多大，他都會像這樣纏著崔澯熙陪他睡。崔澯熙覺得金善旴的恐懼荒唐至極，卻讓他滾燙的血液流入十指，寒冷不再阻擋他入眠。這樣也沒有什麼不好。崔澯熙心想，映在他眼中金善旴的睡顏逐漸模糊。

◆

金善旴還以為這個習慣會持續到二十歲。雖然仍是遲了點，但上了大學後，金善旴總算接受了世界上沒有鬼、床底下也沒有怪物的事實，唯一會把他嚇得半死的只有學長室友的恐怖電影娃娃，所以他關燈後再也不跑了，跑得再快也逃不了池昌民。

「哥！不是叫你把那東西收起來嗎？」金善旴躺在上鋪床大吼大叫，這已經不是他第一次睜開眼就被對面池昌民床上的鬼娃娃嚇醒。  
「什麼那東西？那是我的朋友，當然要陪我睡。」在下面書桌打電腦的池昌民頭也不回地反駁。放在床上對池昌民來說還算客氣的，自從他發現金善旴特別膽小，他還曾故意把衣櫃打開一個縫，讓娃娃的一隻眼睛從裡面望出去，害金善旴跑去找他的崔澯熙學長哭訴昌民哥有多可怕。  
「算了，反正我這禮拜要回家睡。」金善旴三兩下就爬下床，打開衣櫃開始整行李，恨不得趕快離開這個恐怖空間。  
「哦？崔澯熙也說他要回家。」  
「廢話，我們是一起回去的。」

沉默被金善旴翻箱倒櫃的噪音填滿，沒幾分鐘，池昌民忍不住轉頭看他。「善旴啊。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「要對澯熙好一點啊。」  
金善旴也回頭看他，池昌民一本正經的語氣和表情讓他摸不著頭緒。他低下頭，一邊摺衣服一邊問。「突然說什麼啊？」  
「你太常欺負他了。」  
「昌民哥沒資格說吧……。」  
池昌民笑了一下，「我又沒有要跟他交往。」  
「什麼？你要和他交往？」不知為何只聽到關鍵字的金善旴激動地抬起頭。「絕對不行。澯熙哥會先殺了你。」  
「我說沒有，你真的欠揍啊。」池昌民瞪他一眼，繼續說。「最近澯熙好像在實習的公司不太順利。」  
「嗯。」  
池昌民看著金善旴一頭霧水的表情。「……不用說的也無所謂，反正就是這樣。」  
「雖然完全不知道哥在說什麼，但知道了。」

金善旴記得自己是這麼隨口敷衍池昌民的。  
他站在自己的舊書桌旁，上面已經堆滿雜物和舊課本，時光的痕跡清晰可見。  
他想起高中時，兩人一起坐在這張桌子前，灼眼的檯燈映上他們雙手的影子，手握自動鉛筆唰唰寫著毫無道理、只為了考倒人而刁鑽的數學算式；崔澯熙平常總是對金善旴的惡作劇大發雷霆，那時的他卻從不斥責金善旴，在一旁耐心等待他解題，如果他寫出對的答案，崔澯熙就會摸摸他的頭，所有疲倦與絕望都會在他柔軟的掌心融化。

其實對他嚴厲點也可以的，金善旴想，就像學校老師那樣毫不客氣地對他說「像你這種學生是不會有未來的」，或許對大多數人來說，那樣才能砥礪懷抱荒誕夢想卻沒有天分的少年，但崔澯熙沒有。金善旴摸著沒有插電的檯燈，靜謐的氣味聞起來像崔澯熙的視線，他沒來由地想要慢慢感受多年前崔澯熙拐彎抹角的溫柔。

「都是灰塵，別亂碰。」崔澯熙推著行李箱走進來。「所以我為什麼要來你家過夜？」  
「老媽說很久沒看到我們兩個，要你一起吃晚餐。」  
「伯母不知道你每天都纏著我去學餐吃飯吧。」  
「哪有每天？」金善旴理直氣壯地說。「星期二滿堂的時候就沒有。」  
崔澯熙懶得和厚臉皮的他繼續鬥嘴，他打開行李箱，把裡頭的西裝拿出來。「我要跟你借衣架。」  
「為什麼帶著正裝回來？」  
「星期一早上就有班，我沒時間回宿舍一趟。」崔澯熙催他。「快點，再不吊起來就要皺掉了。」

◆

單人床已經容納不下成年的兩人了。  
崔澯熙太晚意識到這件事，開始後悔答應過夜。高中的金善旴還沒長高，勉強還有空間翻身，但此時的他們幾乎是貼著彼此的頭睡覺。崔澯熙睡在外側，背對著他，還是有點彆扭地不敢用力呼吸。

「哥是不是變胖了？」感覺到兩人睡得不是很舒適，金善旴開口。  
「那我要回家睡了。」其實只是嘴上說說，崔澯熙卻立刻被抓住手臂。「幹嘛啦？」  
「我錯了，不要走。」  
「……。」無法分辨金善旴反常的真摯語氣是不是又在開他玩笑，崔澯熙說不出話，慶幸他現在看不見自己的表情。金善旴在黑暗中張著眼，掌心握著哥哥沒長肉的手臂，發現此時的溫度和過去重疊在一起。  
「你又沒關好衣櫥了。」金善旴望著微開的衣櫥門，露出眼睛的是崔澯熙的黑西裝外套和白襯衫。  
「你該不會還以為衣櫥裡有鬼吧？」崔澯熙想起以前的事，在同樣柔軟的床上、同樣的路燈光線下，金善旴不安的緊抱好像還刻在他身上，荒謬的回憶讓他笑出來。  
「嗯。」  
金善旴用不容反抗的擁抱把崔澯熙攬進懷裡。「怕哥會被怪物抓走。」

崔澯熙的耳朵被金善旴溫暖的吐息覆蓋，他想閉上眼，卻忍不住去看金善旴環抱在他胸前的雙手，思緒一片潮濕，他慌張的呼吸聲在夜裡特別明顯，崔澯熙緊抓著棉被，試著拼湊有邏輯的句子。「你在說什麼？我不會被抓走的。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「我不是說過了嗎？」崔澯熙嘆氣。「哥就在這裡。」  
「可是我不想一起被抓走。」  
金善旴使勁抱著崔澯熙的雙臂有些顫抖，彷彿自己已經拿出這輩子最毫無保留的勇氣，他摸索著、找到崔澯熙的手，穿過他冰冷的指間，崔澯熙意外順從地讓彼此十指緊扣。崔澯熙已經換了別的潤髮乳，但無論那是什麼香味，金善旴覺得懷裡的香氣永遠都像崔澯熙，當哥哥開口時，好像又變成了十八歲的少年。  
「那你要抓好我啊。」  
「知道了。」

崔澯熙從背上感受到金善旴劇烈的心跳，好像比那一次更加快速，讓人數得頭暈目眩，金善旴握著自己的手掌變得好大，但他意識到他們終究還是孩子。他看著衣櫥沒關好的黑暗縫隙，在金善旴的懷抱裡蜷縮起來。一定是因為太害怕了，崔澯熙說服不知所措的自己，因為多了恐懼，才會和金善旴一樣悸動不已吧。


End file.
